L'esprit est une chose dangereuse
by Annalie123
Summary: L'esprit peut s'avérer être tout à la fois, une arme et un refuge. Sameen en fait les frais au cours de sa captivité. Comment discerner le réel du fabriqué? Comment ne pas sombrer définitivement dans les méandres obscures de l'esprit? Il suffit juste, parfois, de chercher la lueur qui continue de briller dans la nuit...


_Hello tout le monde! Un OS qui m'est venu comme ça d'un coup, de je ne sais où, que j'ai écris en une soirée et que j'ai eu envie de partager avec vous :-)_

 _Bonne lecture :-)_

* * *

 _ **L'esprit est une chose dangereuse...**_

Le froid. Un vertige. Une main posée sur moi, me tenant fermement la tête alors qu'une autre entaillait profondément l'arrière de mon oreille gauche. Je voyais tout, aux premières loges sur l'écran qu'ils avaient pris soin de placer juste devant moi. Des sons réguliers et répétitifs. Le moniteur indiquant la fréquence de mon rythme cardiaque. Celui-ci était élevé, j'étais en état de stress avancé, ils n'allaient pas tarder à m'injecter un sédatif. J'eus juste le temps de les voir insérer cette puce en moi avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Root était de nouveau près de moi, elle m'avait retrouvé et libéré. Nous étions maintenant dans ce parc, l'une à côté de l'autre, elle, appuyée contre moi, les jambes tendues sur le banc sur lequel nous étions assises. Elle tapait à une vitesse ahurissante sur son ordinateur, posé sur ses genoux. Mon bras était posé le long du dossier du banc, non loin d'elle. Je fixais face à nous ce fameux tourniquet, l'esprit serein et apaisé. Elle referma l'ordinateur et, tout en restant appuyée contre moi, posa sa tête sur mon épaule doucement. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, et tout aussi doucement, je refermai mon bras sur elle, la serrant contre moi encore plus près. Je fermai les yeux.

La voix de Lambert me tira de cet état de plénitude et je refocalisais mon regard vide sur lui. J'étais dans un lit médicalisé, attachée avec des sangles, ce snobinard british assis à côté de moi, jouant à son jeu débile dont j'avais vaguement entendu le début lors de mon instant avec Root sur ce banc, dans le parc. Ce crétin m'avait tiré de mon havre de paix pour me tirer des informations qu'il savait déjà inextricables, je ne lui parlerais jamais.

« Quand je serais libre, je te ferais saigner ! »

« Voyez-vous cela ! »

De nouveau, je me sentis partir dans l'inconscience suite à l'injection d'un sédatif dans mon bras.

Quand je me réveillais, on m'enlevait des espèces de grosses lunettes blanches du nez ou est-ce qu'on me les mettait ? Je ne voyais rien à travers, mais bientôt, des images apparurent. N'avais-je pas déjà vécu cela ? Oui bien sûr ! A moins que…je ne sais plus.

* * *

Le froid. Un vertige. Des mains gantées de chirurgien maintenant ma tête fermement et m'opérant l'arrière du crâne. Une puce que l'on insère en moi, avant que je ne perde connaissance.

Je suis assise, surement depuis un moment maintenant sur cette chaise, à fixer mon reflet dans ce miroir. Etait-ce un rêve ou m'a-t-on bel et bien implanté une puce dans le crâne, derrière mon oreille gauche ? Je passe mes doigts derrière celle-ci et je sens un pansement, suivi d'une douleur lancinante à cet endroit où ils m'ont insérer cette…chose. Que m'ont-ils fait ? Je me lève d'un bond et jette ma chaise à travers ce maudit miroir, surement un miroir sans teint d'ailleurs. Ils m'observent. Très vite, je sens l'aiguille s'enfoncer dans mon cou et je sombre. L'effet semble immédiat maintenant sur moi.

L'ascenseur. Combien de fois m'y suis-je retrouvée ? Toujours dans la même configuration. Je fais boire à Lambert une substance qui le tuera sur le coup s'il l'avale et je le ligote sur le fauteuil roulant qui m'a conduit jusque-là. C'est presque trop facile ! C'est trop facile…je ne sais plus.

Je m'échappe. Cette île…ce bateau… ça me dit quelque chose. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vis cette situation…non ? Je dois les retrouver mais les garder en sécurité tout à la fois, ne pas dire à voix haute le lieu du QG, jamais. Samaritain ne doit pas savoir. Il ne faut rien dire…ils m'observent toujours, je le sais. Même là, en pleine mer, seule et essayant de regagner le continent, je sais qu'Il me voit.

Chercher un plan, vite. Trouver un moyen efficace de contacter l'équipe. Devenir moi-même un numéro ! Et pour cela, menacer quelqu'un.

Bientôt, John est face à moi. Quelque chose cloche. Tout tend vers la Machine et sa localisation. John m'incite indirectement à révéler le lieu du QG. Ce n'est pas John…c'est Samaritain…je ne sais plus. Je ne dois pas parler. Il insiste. Je tire. Ce n'est pas John.

On me retire les lunettes blanches. Je rêve toujours ? Je suis réveillée ? Je sombre.

* * *

Root est là. Face à moi. Elle me sourit, je lui souris en retour. Où sommes-nous ? Nous sommes assises sur quelque chose qui tourne….le tourniquet, il tourne de plus en plus vite mais ça ne me dérange pas bizarrement. Root garde son regard plongé dans le mien et tout le reste s'efface. Il ne reste que ses yeux ensorcelants, son sourire charmeur et sa main qui vient serrer la mienne.

Lambert vient de nouveau perturber cet instant, et bientôt, Root s'efface pour ne laisser que cet homme que je me ferais un malin plaisir à tuer dès que l'occasion se présentera. De nouveau, son jeu entre en scène. Cette fois, il y apporte une variante mais pas des moindres. Il sait. Je ne sais pas comment mais il sait. Il menace Root. Je sors tout à coup de ma léthargie et me débat comme une diablesse avec mes sangles pour lui tordre le cou. Loin de paraître effrayé, il sourit à plein dents et très vite…

* * *

Le froid. Un vertige. Et tout recommence. La puce. L'évasion. Le bateau. Tout cela n'est pas réel. Je revis les mêmes journées en boucle, avec quelques variantes de temps en temps mais la trame de fond reste la même. Ils continuent à m'observer, ils veulent savoir. Je ne dirais rien. Ils peuvent jouer à ce petit jeu encore longtemps. Rien ne me fera craquer.

Je suis dans une supérette. Le vendeur sera parfait pour jouer les victimes. John va arriver, comme à chaque fois et tentera de me convaincre d'aller au QG. De part ces excursions forcées, j'en apprends un peu plus sur Samaritain. Mais tout cela est-il bien réel ? Où commence la réalité ? Où se terminent les simulations ? J'entends Greer employer ce mot un jour, pensant que j'étais endormie. Il arrive que les injections n'aient plus autant d'effet sur moi, mais pas toujours.

John ne vient pas. Pour la première fois, Root apparaît à sa place dans la simulation. Ils savent, ils ont compris. C'est un problème. Un gros problème. Je le sais dès le moment où je la vois s'avancer vers moi au coin de ce rayon. Je sais déjà comment tout cela va finir car contrairement à John, je ne pourrais pas tirer sur elle, simulation ou pas. A partir de là, il ne reste qu'une option. A son tour, Root cherche à me faire dire l'emplacement du QG de façon détournée mais je me concentre pour ne rien lâcher. Avec Root, la tâche est bien plus complexe, à tout moment, je peux manquer de divulguer une information capitale. Root est diablement attirante dans cette simulation…évidemment. Mais suis-je bien dans une simulation ? Après tout, peut-être me suis-je bien échappée cette fois ? Voir Root après tout ce temps me laisse espérer la chose possible. Mais…la dernière fois que j'ai vu Root n'est pas si éloignée que ça…c'était hier, dans le parc….où bien ce matin…non ce matin je me suis enfuis de ma prison, de cette île maudite, grâce au bateau…je ne sais plus…

Tout s'accélère aujourd'hui. Les choses se passent différemment avec la présence de Root. La simulation va plus loin. Beaucoup plus loin. Elle m'extrait du crâne cette horreur qu'ils m'ont implanté puis, je me retrouve dans son lit, chez elle. Elle est entreprenante et cherche à me rendre le baiser que je lui avais donné à la bourse. Je ne la repousse pas. Ils m'observent toujours mais je m'en fou complétement. Je ne sais pas ce qui est réel de ce qui ne l'est pas, suis-je vraiment là avec elle sur ce lit, ou tout cela se passe-t-il dans ma tête ? Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai envie d'elle, là maintenant, tout de suite. Ce désir que j'ai enfoui tout au fond de moi depuis trop longtemps refait surface comme une vague déferlante, submergeant tout sur son passage. Après cela, les choses dégénèrent, Root est blessée et je perds totalement pieds avec la réalité. Je tue Greer froidement, sans aucun remord. Cette fois au moins, je n'aurais fait aucun mal à l'un de mes amis. Mais les choses s'enveniment encore une fois et je finis tout de même par tirer sur John. Tout cela ne rime à rien.

Je suis face à Root, mon arme pointée sur sa tête. Je l'ai emmené dans le parc…mon endroit sûr…je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être pour avoir la confirmation que tout ceci n'était pas la réalité ? Pour me rassurer ? Je prends conscience que jamais je ne pourrais lui faire de mal…plus maintenant. Pourquoi lui avouer qu'elle représente mon havre de paix, mon phare en pleine tempête ? je ne sais pas…peut-être parce que je vais mourir… oui je vais mourir, je dois mettre un terme à tout cela, je dois la protéger d'eux…la protéger de moi…et lui dire cela est ce que je peux faire de mieux…pour qu'elle comprenne à son tour…je retourne l'arme contre moi et je tire. Son beau visage rempli de larmes est la dernière chose que je vois. La seule chose que je veux emporter avec moi.

* * *

Le froid. Un vertige. Des lunettes qu'on retire. Est-ce bien dans cet ordre ? Je ne sais plus.

Je suis morte. J'étais morte. Je me suis tuée. Pour elle. Mais je suis là de nouveau, attachée sur ce lit médical. Lambert est face à moi et recommence inlassablement son jeu. Je suis prise au piège dans une spirale infernale dont la sortie ne semble pas exister. Où commence le réel ? J'étais morte et me voilà de nouveau au supplice, à devoir écouter ce minable menacer les gens auxquels je tiens.

Mais bientôt, me revoilà assise sur ce banc, dans le parc. Root est couchée, la tête posée sur mes jambes.

«Ca va Sweetie ? »

Mon endroit sûr. Quoi que je fasse, où que j'aille, je peux toujours me réfugier ici, avec elle, quand les choses deviennent trop dures à gérer. La voix de Lambert s'amenuise progressivement, très vite remplacée par la voix cristalline de Root. Nous parlons beaucoup, surtout elle en fait. Moi, je me contente de l'écouter et de la regarder. Tout son être m'apaise. C'est étrange quand on pense qu'au début, je pouvais difficilement la supporter. Bien qu'elle voyait régulièrement mon visage exaspéré, mes yeux levés au ciel et mes soupirs lors de ses nombreuses tentatives de flirt non dissimulées, en réalité, je n'étais pas insensible à ses charmes, mais l'orgueil et la fierté m'empêchaient de laisser transparaître quoi que ce soit. Aujourd'hui, prise au piège dans cet enfer sans nom m'obligeant sans cesse à revivre la même frustration de me croire libre pour ensuite me retrouver attachée sur ce lit, à devoir tirer sur mes amis, les trahir pour finir par me tirer une balle dans la tête pour sauver Root, encore et encore, sans jamais hésiter une seule seconde les choses avaient évoluées dans mon esprit.

Dans ces moments où je retrouvais Root, au parc, il n'y avait pas de scène torride sur la table du salon, le canapé ou dieu sait quel endroit insolite. Juste des instants tendres et doux, sans prétention. Comment Samaritain nous percevait-il pour orchestrer ce genre de moments entre nous ? Bon, je n'allais pas non plus dire que je ne profitais pas amplement de la situation, ce serait mentir, après tout, quitte à se tuer pour elle plus d'un millier de fois, autant vivre mon attachement pour elle jusqu'au bout, peu importe comment Samaritain la dépeignait. Je parvenais parfois à voir la différence entre ma Root et celle de Samaritain, quand j'avais l'esprit clair. Mais parfois, les frontières entre réalité et fiction s'amenuisaient jusqu'à se confondre, m'empêchant de discerner le vrai du faux.

La sensation de piqure dans mon bras. Le moniteur de la salle d'opération. La puce. Harold essayant de décrypter la clé USB extraite du bras de Greer. John s'effondrant devant moi, une balle dans la poitrine, mon arme encore fumante dans la main. La voix de Root dans mon oreille. Son beau visage baignait de larmes face à moi puis plus rien.

* * *

Root, nue à mes côtés dans un lit. Moi, me penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser et reprendre là où nous en étions restées. Etais-je dans une simulation ? Dans mon endroit sûr ? je ne sais plus…

Tous ces moments dans ma tête, qui se superposent, se confondent pour ne plus former qu'une vaste étendue de souvenirs entremêlés, fabriqués ou réels, bons ou mauvais. Je me raccroche de plus en plus à mon endroit sûr. A la sensation de sa main sur ma peau, au son de sa voix qui m'empêche toujours un plus de couler définitivement vers la folie.

Bientôt, Lambert m'emmène en mission. Encore une simulation. Je tue la scientifique avant même que ce crétin n'est fini son petit discours. Je veux en finir vite. Root doit terminer de me raconter son anecdote sur le prof de physique de son lycée. Une fois de retour, je tente une nouvelle évasion. Bien entendu, je passe par la case ascenseur, fauteuil roulant et toute la panoplie qui s'ensuit. Il faudrait vraiment qu'ils renouvèlent leurs simulations s'ils ne veulent pas que je commence à discerner le fabriqué du réel…

Sauf que là…j'étais bel et bien dans la réalité….

Je n'en peux plus…c'est trop dur…je dois mettre fin à tout cela…comme dans les simulations…après tout, peut-être qu'en définitive, je me réveillerais une nouvelle fois, avec ces lunettes sur le nez, et ce froid qui m'enveloppe à chaque « résurrection ». De toute façon, je ne sais plus différencier le vrai du faux…je ne sais plus.

Une seringue plantée dans l'œil jusqu'au cerveau devrait être amplement suffisant. Je mets dehors l'infirmière-bourreau et approche la seringue de mon œil. Je me suis déjà tué 7000 fois, je peux recommencer encore une fois !

Sauf que cette fois, quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un vient m'en empêcher…Root !

Encore une fois, elle me sauve…encore une fois, elle est mon endroit sûr, même à distance. Je ne sais pas si tout cela est réel ou pas, mais je m'y accroche désespérément…je m'accroche à elle pour ne pas sombrer.

4 Alarm Fire.

C'est incontestablement Root. Il n'y avait que nous à ce moment-là…Samaritain ne peut pas connaître ce code. Serait-ce vraiment Root cette fois ? La vraie Root…ma Root…

Toujours est-il que je laisse aussitôt de côté mon envie d'en finir et abandonne la seule porte de sortie qui s'offrait à moi. Je vais m'échapper ! J'ai déjà essayé 7000 tentatives différentes pour y parvenir alors je peux très bien recommencer encore une fois. J'ai de nouveau une prise avec la réalité grâce à Root, je ne dois pas laisser passer ma chance.

Je m'enfuis. Je descends Lambert au passage. Même s'il s'avère que c'est une simulation, ça fait du bien !

Que faire maintenant ? Comme toujours, attirer l'attention de l'équipe sans ne jamais prononcer une seule fois le lieu du QG. Il m'observe encore. Mais je ne veux pas mettre les autres en danger. Je dois attendre. Ce n'est pas sûr.

Plus les heures passent et plus je me dis que c'est en définitive, encore une simulation, bien que différente des autres. Ils tentent surement une nouvelle approche. Quels étaient les signes déjà pour reconnaître la réalité du fabriqué ? Je ne sais plus… je perds pieds…

Je me mets en tête de poursuivre un par un chaque agent de Samaritain, jusqu'au dernier. Je retarde le moment où je devrais me confronter à l'équipe car en fait, la vérité c'est que…je suis pour la première fois de ma vie…terrifiée. Du moins, je pense deviner et reconnaître la peur dans mon comportement. Je ne suis pas douée pour ça après tout.

J'ai peur de ne pas me contrôler…comme dans les simulations. J'ai peur de me rendre compte que je ne me suis au final, jamais échappée, une fois encore, je ne sais plus que croire…

Je finis par plaquer au sol, en pleine nuit dans le parc, ce tireur qui a pris pour cible la même proie que moi.

Root.

Je suis encore dans une simulation. Notre rencontre est trop bien préparée et calculée pour que cela ne soit que le fruit du hasard. Pourtant, je vois tout de suite que la Root en face de moi n'est pas celle de Samaritain…serait-ce…non ! ça ne peut pas être vraiment…

Root me prend dans ses bras, tremblante. Que se passe-t-il, cela ne se passe pas comme ça d'habitude. Cette proximité soudaine me trouble beaucoup. Je sais que tout se passe dans ma tête mais cela paraît tellement vrai ! Je sens parfaitement son parfum, que je n'avais pas senti depuis longtemps et qui m'avait cruellement manqué, je sens son cœur tambouriner contre ma poitrine, ses mains dans mon dos et sur ma nuque… Samaritain a fait fort cette fois ! Je dois reprendre mes distances, tout de suite !

Très vite, je me retrouve dans une configuration que je ne connais que trop bien. Moi, braquant mon arme vers Root. Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. Rebooter. Sauver Root, encore et encore. Mais cette fois, elle ne me laisse pas faire. Pire. Elle se menace de son arme. Elle menace de se tuer ! Il n'en est pas question ! Elle ne peut pas faire ça ! Elle me dit qu'elle ne peut pas vivre sans moi… et moi non plus, je ne peux pas vivre sans elle…

La suite s'enchaine à une vitesse fulgurante. Nos armes se baissent, nos corps se pressent l'un contre l'autre avec force, nos mains s'enlacent et nos lèvres se trouvent éperdument.

* * *

Le froid. Un vertige. Cette entrave blanche sur le visage qui me projette les pires scénarios. Je ne sais plus ce qui se passe ensuite. Tout recommence encore et encore. Je pensais pourtant que la scène de nuit dans le parc était vraie…. Je pensais que ce que nous avions vécu à la suite de cela était réel ! La chute de Samaritain, le combat final entre lui et la Machine, Root blessée mais toujours vivante, achevant Greer d'une balle dans la tête après que je lui eus tiré dans chaque membre un par un, réduisant ses articulations en charpie. Je me perds…mon cœur s'emballe, ma respiration s'accélère…je me retrouve tout à coup face à Root, mon arme pointée sur elle mais cette fois-ci, je tire et elle s'effondre devant moi, la balle traversant sa poitrine de part en part.

Je crie. Et…je me redresse d'un bond dans le lit. Je ne suis pas attachée par des sangles, dans cette pièce blanche aseptisée, une caméra braquée sur moi. Je suis dans une chambre aux nuances pourpres, finement décorée. Il fait nuit dehors.

Une chaleur. Un frisson. Une main se pose sur mon dos tandis que je sens enfin sa présence à mes côtés. Root.

«Ca va aller Sam, c'est juste un cauchemar, je suis là… »

Je la regarde et mon cœur loupe un battement. Elle est là, saine et sauve, avec moi. Sans réfléchir, je la prends dans mes bras et la serre comme si elle pouvait m'échapper à tout moment. Elle me rend mon étreinte après quelques secondes de surprise. Elle sent mon trouble et se dégage doucement pour me regarder dans les yeux, ses mains sur mes avants bras.

«Samaritain n'existe plus. Tu as tué Lambert, j'ai tué Greer. Tout est fini, tout va bien, je suis réelle, tout cela est réel Sam ! »

Réel ? Que veut vraiment dire ce mot ? Suis-je vraiment libre cette fois? Je me perds dans ses yeux avant de voir plus bas, un bout de pansement dépassé de l'encolure de son tee-shirt. Le sniper embusqué. Le tir que Root reçoit, à quelques centimètres du cœur, manquant de très peu de la tuer. Moi allant loger deux balles dans la poitrine de la raclure qui a osé s'en prendre à elle, qui a presque réussi à me l'enlever…la chute de Samaritain…la paix…ma paix, à ses côtés…

Je pose alors ma main sur sa joue et l'embrasse, avant de la pousser doucement contre le matelas tout en la suivant dans ce mouvement. Je parcours avidement mais tendrement son corps et lui fais l'amour, comme si ma vie en dépendait et elle fait de même. Nous sommes en parfaites symbiose comme jamais auparavant. Il n'y a aucune comparaison avec les simulations. Quand nos corps s'apaisent enfin, nos jambes entremêlées, nos bras enlaçant le corps de l'autre, je plonge mon regard dans ses yeux pétillants où j'y vois une magnifique lueur briller et je trouve automatiquement les réponses à mes quelques doutes persistants. J'ai trouvé ma lueur dans la nuit. Lovée dans les bras de Root, mes lèvres parcourent de nouveau sa peau.

Et à cet instant précis, je sais.

* * *

 _FIN_

 _J'aimerais bien connaître vos avis, vous, petits (ou grands^^) lecteurs de passage :-)_

 _A bientôt, Anna_


End file.
